She Will Be Loved
by ladyaranella
Summary: Hermione thought that she would never be loved, but she was wrong. also some humorous moments
1. Chapter 1

She Will Be Loved

By: ladyaranella

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

She was definitely no beauty queen. She was the bookworm that everyone loathed but was nice to when they wanted her help. Hermione Granger definitely had some problems with herself. She had bushy hair that she hated and no friends, except for Harry and Ron of course.

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

No one was always there to help Hermione. She felt all alone in the world and didn't know what to do with herself. She had never belonged to anyone or would she ever. Nobody would want to spend their time with someone like her. They just wanted her knowledge and correct answers.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow _

_I want more_

Who would drive for miles and miles to see how Hermione was feeling? Who would knock on her door to see if she needed anything? No one. Nobody wanted her or anything to do with her.

Oh how she was wrong. There was one who wanted to hold her close every night and fall asleep next to her. There was one who cared for her more than a friend ever should. He kept those feelings hidden from her though, afraid of what people might say about him. He had no idea how deep his feelings were for her and she had no idea that some one actually cared for her until their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione Granger sat up in her four poster bed in the sixth year girls' dormitories of Gryffindor Tower. She sighed not wanting to get up and face the world. She just wanted one say when she could be in the peace and quiet of her own little world where no one meddled with her life or made fun of her and ridiculed her or used her for what she had instead of who she was. Hermione looked out the window next to her bed and smiled. The sun was up and the birds were chirping and all was good with the world.

"I am not going to let anyone pull me down," Hermione said quietly to herself. She stood up and stretched. Hermione got ready for the day and grabbed her school bag and headed down to the common room. She sat down in one of the red armchairs by the crackling fire that kept the common room warm. It was only the end of September, but the weather had already begun to turn colder.

Hermione took out her Transfiguration book and began to read over the lesson that they were going to be learning in class today. "This seems interesting, "she murmured to herself as she studied the pictures of cats turning into books and back again. "This looks to be a very interesting lesson!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What will?" a voice said from behind her making her fall onto the floor. "Ow," Hermione said as she sat up to see who had startled her. Hermione came face to face with a very concerned looking Ron. "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously, looking her over to see if she was hurt or anything. "Ronald, I am fine. Please will you stop looking me over like I am a museum artifact?" "Sorry," Ron muttered blushing scarlet.

"So what is going to be interesting?" he said offering Hermione a hand which she graciously accepted. "The transfiguration class today," Hermione replied as Ron pulled her up off the floor. Hermione stumbled a bit and fell into Ron's arms; his blue eyes boring into her brown eyes. They stayed like that, linked in each others gaze until an amused cough and a suppressed giggle brought them to their senses.

Hermione and Ron quickly pulled apart to find Harry looking at them with a smirk and Ginny beside him in a fit of giggles. Hermione and Ron both turned very dark shades of red being caught by their best friend and Ron's little sister in that compromising position. "So," Harry said, nonchalantly, "We weren't interrupting anything were we?"

Ron scowled at Harry who just grinned. "Well, as a matter of fact, you did interrupt Harry," Hermione said. Ron, Harry, and Ginny all blanched. "You see," Hermione went on, "Ron and I were about to go get some breakfast in a broom closet." Ron looked like he was about to faint and Harry and Ginny just stared at Hermione as if she was under the Confundus charm. "Besides Harry," Hermione grinned evilly, "What were you and Ginny doing out so early? Were you going to join Ron and I in the closet?"

At this remark Ron seemed to come back to his senses and looked to Harry and Ginny who were both now red in the face. Ron eyes widened and he let out a quick," Please don't tell me, I will be scarred for life." Hermione finally couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing. "Oh sweet Merlin! You should have seen your faces! It was hysterical!" After watching Hermione laugh for a few seconds Ron started to laugh to and went over and started to tickled her.

Hermione squealed and ran out the portrait hole, Ron right behind her. Harry shook his head and turned to Ginny and said, "How about we go find that broom closet?"


	2. Chapter 2

She Will Be Loved

By: ladyaranella

Hermione ran down the hall towards the stairs but Ron's legs were to fast for her. He caught up her and grabbed her around the middle stopping her from going anywhere. "Ron!" she gasped, "Let me go! I give up! You win!" Hermione did her best to put on a serious face but she couldn't keep from breaking out into another fit of giggles. Ron quit tickling Hermione and she settled down a bit but sis not move from his grasp. "Oh how I have longed for someone to hold me like this for such a long time, even if we are playing around," Hermione thought. Ron's arms around her sent flutters across her body that she had never felt before.

Ron never wanted to let go of Hermione, but he knew that he had to. He had always felt something towards the bushy haired girl, but nothing like what he was feeling right now, with her in his arms. "Ron," Hermione whispered bringing him out of hid trance, "I think that we should be heading to breakfast now." Ron nodded and let go of Hermione reluctantly. The two walked in silence to the Great Hall where a few of the other students had started to arrive.

Hermione and Ron went and sat and the end of Gryffindor table. They sat next to each other and started to pile food onto their plates. After a few eggs and biscuits along with some bacon strips and sausage patties, the two teenagers were no longer hungry and looked up in time to see a rather disheveled Harry and Ginny sit down in front of them. Ron just shook his head and Hermione gave a smirk worthy of Malfoy himself. Harry just looked at her in mock confusment and started wolfing his food down.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her schoolbag. "Where are you going?" Ron asked. "Oh, I am going to go wait outside Professor McGonagall's classroom until class starts," Hermione replied. "Okay, I'll come with you," Ron said. Ron and Hermione walked together towards Professor McGonagall's classroom. Hermione was walking with her nose in a book, as usual. Ron had to grab her hand and pull her out of the way of Peeves, who was waiting for an unfortunate passerby.

Hermione felt a tingle go through her body when Ron grabbed her hand and was quite pleased when he didn't let go. Ron hoped that Hermione didn't mind his holding her hand. Her tiny fingers were intertwined with his for a perfect fit. They reached Professor McGonagall's classroom and Hermione reluctantly let go of Ron's hand so she could put her book away. The two teenagers sat in silence for a few minutes, for they knew not what to talk about. Ron decided that he would try to be brave and bring up the subject of who fancied whom.

"So," he stated casually, "are you still writing to Krum?" Hermione seemed a bit agitated at the mention of Krum's name and shook her head saying, "No, I don't know what I ever saw in him. I thought that he actually liked me, but he was using me to get close to this other girl. How rude? To be honest, I would have much rather have gone to the Yule Ball with you than Krum. At least you care about me."

Ron blushed at this statement and he added in an undertone, "I care about you more than you know." He must have not said it soft enough because Hermione turned her inquisitive eyes on him and asked, "You do?" "Well… um… yea, I never knew how to tell you this kind of stuff." "So you like me?" Hermione asked. "Yea," Ron muttered. Hermione squealed with pure delight and threw her arms around Ron's neck. Ron chuckled and said, "I guess that means you like me too, huh?" Hermione managed a yes and they became the happiest people in Hogwarts.

"So does this mean we are on for Hogsmade this weekend?" Ron asked. "Definitely," Hermione replied. They both had giddy grins on their faces but they didn't know what to do now that they had their feelings out in the open. Hermione looked over at Ron and Ron looked over at Hermione. Their heads began to move towards each other, but they both pulled back. "I don't really know how to do this kind of thing," Ron said. "Me either," Hermione said blushing.

"Okay, so why don't we just take it easy and do whatever comes naturally?" Ron suggested. Hermione nodded her agreement and opened her mouth to say something but wasn't able to get out. Ron had grabbed her head and pulled her towards him capturing her mouth with his. Hermione melted in his arms and succumbed to the blissful feeling. Ron pulled back and Hermione uttered a small, "Very natural indeed." Ron chuckled and before Hermione could respond; his lips were back on hers.

Transfiguration class was interesting just as Hermione said it would be. The only reason Ron thought it was interesting was because of the young girl beside him. He stared dreamy eyes into space while Hermione constantly raised her hand to answer Professor McGonagall's questions. After class Hermione went up to Ron and interlaced her fingers with his. Harry and Ginny came up to them with smug looks on their faces. "So," Ginny said, "what is going on brother dearest?" "Yes Hermione," Harry smirked, "Do indeed tell."

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes sharing a knowing look. "Well, I guess we can tell you," Hermione said dropping her bag on the floor. "Yea, sure," Ron said dropping his bag as well. Ron's lips were on Hermione's before Harry and Ginny could blink. The two just stood their gaping at the scene in front of them. Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other flushed but pleased with themselves. "Happy?" they asked. Harry gave a weak nod while Ginny squealed and enveloped Hermione in a hug. "Now, we can share that broom closet you were talking about!" The four students laughed filling the halls with joy and warmth and the feeling of love.


	3. Chapter 3

She Will Be Loved

By: ladyaranella

The rest of the morning went on pleasantly for everyone. By lunch time they were all ravenous. Ron and Harry started shoving food down their throats like someone was trying to take it from them. Hermione and Ginny could only laugh and mutter "boys." They had all finished eating and they were all talking about going to visit Hagrid that afternoon. They decided that after dinner they would go and surprise him.

As they all stood up to go to their next class, Ron gave Hermione a rather steamy kiss on the lips. They earned many cat calls and whistles from the other students including a scornful look from Professor McGonagall, but the moment was ruined by Malfoy. "You better watch out Weasel," he said smirking, "you might catch some disease from that Mudblood. You know how they sleep around, begging for money." Hermione busted into tears and ran out of the Great Hall. Ron shot a spell at Malfoy that would make worms come out of his nose for a few hours and ran after Hermione. But before the crowd dispersed, Ginny calmly walked up to Malfoy and said in a very seductive tone, "Oh Draco." Malfoy turned around and spat, "What do you want Weaslette?"

"This," Ginny yelled kicking him hard in the little hippogriffs area. The whole Great Hall erupted on laughter and Harry walked up to Ginny and said, "That's my red headed devil," and rewarded her with a kiss.

Meanwhile Ron was holding Hermione in his arms while sitting in one of the lesser used hallways. She was crying on his shoulder and he was rubbing her back in soothing, gentle circles. "I can't believe someone would think that of me," she sobbed, "every one knows that I am no prostitute!" "Shhh, I know sweetheart. Every body knows that Malfoy was making that up; we all know that you would never sell yourself to anybody.

This seemed to comfort Hermione some and she sat up to dry her tears. Ron stood and offered his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her up and into a protective hug. "I will never let anything happen to you Hermione," he said, "you are too smart and too good to sink so low as to what Malfoy said you were. I would never let that happen to you because I care about you too much." He smiled his lopsided smile that made Hermione's heart melt and she instantly felt better. "Thank you Ron, you don't know how much you mean to me. You are the one person I can trust and count on with my life."

Ron bent his head down to hers and gave her a gentle, sweet kiss on the lips. "We better get going to class," he said. Hermione nodded and headed off for Muggle Studies while Ron dragged his feet reluctantly toward Professor Trelawney's tower. Neither one of the teenagers paid any attention to what their Professor's were saying. Hermione had already read the chapter about automobiles for Muggle Studies and Ron simply hated Divination.

Neither one of the students paid any attention to their professors or their classmates. When it was dinner time, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny ate quickly so they could go see Hagrid before curfew. Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand while Harry walked with his arm slung around Ginny's shoulder. "So Harry," Ron said as they were walking across the Herbology lawns, "what is it that you and my sister have going on?" He raised an eyebrow at Harry who turned the color of the apples in the Hogwarts orchard. "It's just a really good friendship," Harry stuttered, "like… like…. Like yours and Hermione's relationship. The occasional or actually; rather frequent snogging session, holding hands, deep feelings that go way beyond a school crush."

Hermione and Ron were both surprised to hear theses words come from Harry's mouth, but Ron recovered quickly and said, "Great! You know I was just messing with you mate," he then turned serious and continued, " but if you even so much as hurt her feelings, you're gone off the astronomy tower." Harry nodded his understanding vigorously. Hermione and Ginny were both in a fit of giggles but they knew that Ron was serious, he was very protective of his only little sister; well his only sister in fact.

The four reached Hagrid's hut and banged on the wooden door. Fang, Hagrid's dog could be heard barking madly at the visitors. "What do ya want?" Hagrid opened the door and asked rather angrily. When he saw who was at the door, his face lit up considerably and he gave a hearty laugh, "I thought you youngsters was one of em teachers comin to hound me about them pumpkins fer Halloween this year. I still got four weeks to work on em."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stood grinning happily that their friend was content with life and was still the big teddy bear they knew him to be. "Hagrid are you going to let us come in?" Harry asked. "Oh! I am sorry fellers and ladies too, come on in!" The four stepped into Hagrid's cozy little home and went to go sit around the large table. Hagrid brought four mugs over and Hermione poured tea into them. Hagrid was drinking some rum for himself as a treat for dealing with all the pesky teachers and even peskier students.

They talked for hours about their summer and all the activities they did, the lessons Hagrid had planned for the Care of Magical Creatures Class, and of course no get together was complete without gossip about Professor Snape. The students told of how he gave them a twenty-four inch essay on the affects of polyjuice potion. The only one that didn't seemed perturbed by the assignment was Hermione of course because she brewed it in her second year and because she had already finished it.

It was getting late and the Hogwarts quartet had to be getting back before Dumbledore locked the doors. They bid Hagrid goodbye and headed up to the castle to tackle Snape's essay and Trelawney's star charts.

"I give up," Ron said throwing his quill down on the table in front of him. He and Harry had been working on Snape's essay for two whole hours while Hermione read a book. Harry's essay was fourteen inches while Ron's was only nine. Hermione marked her place in her book and came over to sit by the boys; Ginny had gone to bed earlier. "How is it coming?" she asked. "How is it coming?" Ron snorted rudely. "I'll tell you how it's coming. You have a whole 29 inches and you won't even let me see it. I have nine inches and this thing is due first thing Monday morning!"

Hermione looked like she was going to burst into tears after what Ron said. Harry sat in disbelief at Ron's audacity. "I do not believe in cheating Ronald," Hermione said in a calm, even tone. She turned on her heel and walked up to the girls' dormitories and cried herself to sleep.

"Way to go mate," Harry said after Hermione had left. "You screwed that one over big time." Ron didn't say anything but merely went up to the dorms and lay in bed thinking about how to apologize to Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

She Will Be Loved

By: ladyaranella

Hermione fretted about her date with Ron all throughout the week. She was so excited about it but she had no idea what she was going to wear or how she was going to tame her mane of bushy hair. Ginny told her that she would come over and help her, but Hermione was still doubtful. No matter how much Hermione wanted Friday to delay itself so she wouldn't have to spend three hours slaving over her hair; it still rolled around. Hermione awoke anxious and worried that she wouldn't look pretty enough for Ron.

Hermione shared her thoughts with Ginny who said, "Ron doesn't care what you look like Hermione. All that matters to him is that you are with him sharing the moments of happiness." Hermione smiled like a little 12 year old with a obsessive crush. Classes went by very quickly that day to Hermione. Ron was also worrying over his date with Hermione. He kept glancing at her during classes and hoping that she would like what he had planned for the night.

They only had a half day of classes on Friday so the students could relax and so the professors could grade all the essays that they had assigned that week. Hermione and Ginny went up to the girls dormitories and there Hermione went through the tortuous process of being a girl.

Ginny tried four different shades of make-up on Hermione before she settled on a light brown shade of eye shadow and a small amount of blush and mascara. Ginny curled Hemrione's hair so that it fell into cascading ringlets down her back. She made Hermione wear a yellow sundress with simple sandals that matched. At five' o clock Hermione made her way down stairs to meet with Ron.

She came down the stairs to come face to face with a very handsome looking Ron. He had on muggle jeans and a black button down shirt with a pair of dress shoes. Their eyes met and Ron came up to Hermione and took her hand. "You look splendid!" he said. Hermione blushed and said, "You're not looking to shabby yourself." Ginny smiled at the scene on front of her. She was so happy for her brother and Hermione. They had been denying their feelings for each other for six years. Now, they finally had a chance at happiness before the whole world turned chaotic because of the war with Voldemort.

Hermione turned around and said thanks to Ginny for all that she has done, Ginny smiled and replied, "I gotta do it while I still can."

Hermione and Ron went down to the group of students going to Hogsmade. There weren't that many this week, probably because it was getting colder. Hermione shivered and was glad that she had brought a sweater. When they reached Hogsmade Hermione asked Ron, "So where are we going?" Ron smiled and said, "I guess you will have to wait and find out won't you?" Ron led her towards a quaint little shop that had no name; just a big rose on the sign.

Oh, Ron! I love this place!" Hermione exclaimed. "I thought you would. Ginny said that you and her came here one time and the food and service was great!" Ron beamed with pleasure, happy that Hermione liked the place he chose. "Shall we?" Ron asked, opening the door for Hermione. Hermione smiled and nodded her thanks. Once inside they were greeted by a young lady named Katrina, who showed them to their table. They ordered their drinks and talked about anything and everything. Ron figured out that Hermione wasn't all about books. She actually liked the game Quidditch, but was scared to death of flying.

"I have always been afraid of heights," she confessed. "We flew on an airplane to visit my grandparents one time and I thought that the plane was going to fall out of the sky." Ron gave her a puzzled look and asked, "What is an airplane?" Hermione giggled and replied, "An airplane is the muggle way of flying. It is like a big tube that has wings and takes people different places." Ron still looked confused but was cut off from asking any more questions when their drinks arrived. Hermione had ordered a lemon-water while Ron stuck to butterbeer.

A few minutes later their food came out and it looked delicious. Ron got a lobster dinner with a marinade made from papaya and Hermione got chicken and rice. They ate their food and talked about favorite colors and happiest memories. Hermione was surprised when Ron said his happiest memory was when he got a book for Christmas. But before she could ask, he quickly said, "It was a book about Quidditch. The Chudley Cannons team as a matter a fact. They are my favorite team!"

He asked Hermione what her favorite memory was and she simply replied, "All of them. I love all my memories, some more than others, but I really don't have a favorite. I have too many good ones to keep count of." Ron smiled at Hermione's words. "I love it when people think positive!" he said and rewarded Hermione with a kiss on the lips.

After dinner Hermione and Ron went for a walk around Hogsmade, seeing what there was to see, browsing the windows of some shops, and so on. After they walked by Zonko's Ron said, "Come on, the night's not over yet!" Ron led Hermione to the Three Broomsticks pub and opened the door for her. Hermione walked in followed by Ron. She saw a lot of familiar faces and waved to a few people and exchanged greetings. She went to find a table while Ron went to get drinks. While Ron was gone, Seamus and Dean came over and sat down. They talked about classes and who was dating who, all the gossip. Lavender and Parvarti came over as well and sat in their boyfriends laps. Ron came over and sat two fire whiskeys on the table. Hermione looked up at Ron and asked, "What are you thinking Ronald? That's fire whiskey!" The Weasley boy just smiled and said, "Last one to empty their glass has to dance with Seamus and Dean!"

At this Hermione smiled evilly and stuck out her hand saying, "Shake on it." They shook hands staring each other down. Parvarti did the honors of staring them off. "Ready, set, GO!" she yelled. Hermione and Ron both started drinking. Ron made a cringing face and Hermione just drank. She was ahead of Ron by about a quarter of a mug. By this time, the whole pub was watching the two lovers battle it out. Hermione set down her mug on the table with a thud; Ron was still drinking. Every busted out cheering and Hermione grinned. "You see," she said loudly, "I'm not all books and quills!"


	5. Chapter 5

She Will Be Loved

By: ladyaranella

Hermione and the boys danced the night away. Ron learned that his girlfriend was one of the best that there is. After four hours of dancing, laughing, and drinking contests, it was time for the Hogwarts students to go home. Curfew was a little bit later on Friday nights, due to the partying of the Hogwarts students. Hermione and Ron bid everyone goodnight and set off on their own so that they could have a little alone time. As they were walking, Hermione said, "I had a really good time tonight Ron." Ron blushed and said, "Me too. I have never had anyone to share that with and now that I have you, I can show you what I like and you can show me what you like. Maybe next time you can be the planner. You are good at that type of stuff anyways.

Ron then swept Hermione off her feet on a breath taking kiss. "Oh!" was all Hermione managed to get out. Hermione and Ron were passionately snogging when somebody pulled Ron away from Hermione. He heard a scream and realized it was Hermione. "Ron! HELP! Its Death eaters!! RUN!!" Ron struggled to get up but someone was holding him down. "Hermione! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" and he blacked out.

Ron awoke in the hospital wing oh Hogwarts two days later. He had been hit with the stupefy curse twice. It was a miracle that he was even alive. People of his age usually did not survive things like that. "Ron. Ron. RON!!" Harry shouted getting his friends attention. Ever since he woke up, Ron had been in a daze; always asking if there had been any news of Hermione, calling out for her in his sleep, and so on. Harry stood over Ron waving his hands. "What Harry?" Ron asked. "Mate, are you alright?" Harry asked. Ron gave Harry a murderous glare. "Oh yes! I am bloody perfect. I was attacked by Death eaters, Hermione was captured, I've been passed out for two days, PLUS, there is no sign of Hermione anywhere!! What would you expect Harry?"

Ron sat up in his bed breathing hard. He swung his legs over the side and reached for the clothes on his night stand. "Mum, must have brought these," he muttered to himself. He yanked the hangings around his little "recovery" area closed so he could change his clothes. He quickly pulled his shoes on muttering the whole time about how nobody cared about Hermione and that they were just sitting around, waiting. Ron marched out and headed towards the door to the hospital wing.

"Where do you think you are going?" Harry asked, jumping up from his chair. "To find Hermione. I'm not going to wait for her to show up. Bloody hell, Harry. What would you do if someone took Ginny?" "I would go look for her and kill the person who took her," Harry answered menacingly. "Exactly," Ron stated, "Plus, if you didn't I would have to kill you, and Fred, and George, and Bill, and Charlie." Harry looked absolutely terrified and he said weakly, "Ron, lets go find Hermione."


End file.
